The Myth of the Possessed
by Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning
Summary: Hermione can’t do anything on her own anymore, now that she’s one of Draco Malfoy’s possessions. Draco’s developed feelings for her, she’s afraid of him, and he’s trying hard to gain her trust. Now she’s on the run from Death Eaters with unl


**__**

The Myth of the Possessed

Prologue: Possessed by Malfoy

What have I done? She wondered, staring at her bloodied hands, her lips trembling. She didn't glance behind her at the ghastly sight, and she hurried to the nearest sink and examined herself in the mirror.

Her chocolate tresses were in a mess, her once soft coffee eyes now cold and hard, and her face pale with shock, her lips a blood red colour and appeared bruised. She bit her bottom lip and let her fingers circle around the faucet and she slowly turned it, the cool water slowly pouring. 

__

Granger, you've finally lost your control… She thought to herself as she washed away the blood, not her own blood, into the sink drain. She now despised those hands, no, she didn't despise her hands, but she despised the man who had made her do it.

__

Draco Malfoy, that bastard…Speaking of the bludger…

"Ah, Mia, I see you've done it," his familiar drawl made her shiver. Why had the room suddenly become colder? She was pulled from the sink by the strong arms she couldn't fight.

"Yes, Master, I have…" she mumbled, her head hanging now, fighting the urge to cry her heart out. Her Master wouldn't allow it, and she couldn't talk back to him, he was now the owner of her body, not her.

"Nonsense, call me Draco. We'll be having adventurous escapades shortly, now that the last person who would notice is gone. I'll thank you later, Hermione," he whispered into her tresses, his breath caressing her neck. When her name flowed from his lips, she shuddered at his touch.

"Mast-Draco…" She attempted, and she could feel him smile into her neck.

"Yes, that's it… Now let's go, shall we, Head Girl?" he seemed pleased about her, so she nodded. He released her waist, and looked over at her, catching her eye, and mouthed, "The Headmaster's office is empty, so we can go there. I have Zambini and Parkinson distracting him, and the Slytherin Quidditch team is flooding the halls. We're covered for thirteen minutes, to say the least."

"Yes, Draco…" she replied numbly, her hands trembling. If he noticed, he was ignoring it, because he immediately put a blank mask on her face and she had to do the same. 

"So, Hermione," Draco drawled, and her name coming off his tongue still made her heart pound, "do you know where our dear Headmaster's office is?" By now they were in the halls and out of the corner of Hermione's eye she could see Parkinson telling people to go the other way.

"It's by a odd statue, and I bet the door's unlocked by now." Hermione answered steadily, keeping an ashen look on her face.

"You'll lead me there." He was commanding her, and she knew it, though she had to obey, so she nodded in response.

"Yes, Mast… Draco." She corrected herself, she took a hesitant step ahead, Draco's fingers entwined with hers, and she shivered again. Her Gryffindor traits suddenly coming back to her, she walked a little more bravely ahead, her chocolate tresses flowing behind her, Draco smiling his handsome smirk at her.

"See, Draco? There's the phoenix…" she whispered to him, and he nodded, the blank look appearing back on his face.

Draco noticed some movement in the corner of his eye, and he pulled his wand from his robes, and pulled Hermione like a precious treasure, closer to him. He muttered a lazy, "_Lumos_…" The beam shot from the dark halls to one of the walls, on two figures, one with ebony hair, the other with platinum hair, Blaise and Pansy. They were currently unconscious, and Hermione blanched at the startled looks on their faces. Draco, on the other hand, was positively livid.

"The fools!" He shouted, more to himself than Hermione, and she swallowed, feeling panicked. "I told them not to come here…" he was muttering thing to himself, pausing to look over at his two fellow Slytherins, then sighed. "We fucked up, Hermione." He turned to her, his silvery orbs almost pleading for her encouragement, which, Hermione surprisingly gave.

"We haven't fucked up, Draco. We just need to try harder…" she said, and walked towards him, and he took a step towards her, a new excited look on his face coming into play.

"No, you're right Hermione, we haven't at all! All we need to do is devise another plan! Plan B! And with you, I can do anything!" He put both his hands on her shoulders, grinning like a madman. Hermione had to admit; he scared her when he was like this. It was like a total personality change with him.

"Yes, Draco…" she whispered, and his grin disappeared.

"Hermione, do you hear that?" He whispered after a few moments, his silvery orbs searching her coffee ones.

"Hear what-?" Her question was muffled by Draco's hand, and she blushed and discontinued her speech. 

"Shh, Hermione… Listen…" he drawled quietly, and she could only nod. His eye left hers as he searched the hall. "Whatever hurt Blaise and Pansy is back… Maybe it wants dessert…"

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione whispered against his hand, her eyes wide with fear.

Draco pulled her to him, and they walked towards the phoenix statue. Hermione mumbled a timid, "sugar quills…" and the doors opened, and the Slytherin and Gryffindor scrambled inside. 

Once inside, they closed the door hastily behind them, Hermione's heart pounding, and Draco's just was beating abnormally. 

Hermione leaned against the door, and Draco left her side to look for the floo powder. He only stopped his search when he heard abnormal noises, thumps, and loud screams from behind the door. 

"Blaise and Parkinson?" Hermione questioned, and Draco nodded, mouthing, 'Let them in.' Hermione did what he said, and the Slytherins ran into the door past her and slammed it behind them, muttering every locking charm thought possible.

"Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin…" Blaise was muttering, and Pansy had fainted on the floor. 

"What's out there, Zambini?" Hermione asked him, kicking lightly at Pansy, whom was in her way. 

"Death Eaters… And worst of all, Voldemort, oh, and Hermione, since you're Draco's now, please just call me Blaise." The brunette said quickly, and Hermione caught most of it, and nodded. 

"I thought you three were Death Eaters, though. So why would they attack you?" Hermione asked Blaise alone, since Draco was still looking for the floo powder. Blaise sighed, racked a hand through his dark locks and smiled grimly at her.

"We don't want to be Death Eaters… We like mudbloods, we just wanted to survive, Hermione." He said quietly, and Hermione released the breath she had been holding. 

"You guys were acting the whole entire time?" Hermione looked over at Draco, who was opening many drawers of Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes, we were." Blaise followed her gaze to Draco and nodded slightly at him when he pulled out a bag of powder. "Looks like Draco's found it, and oh, Pansy's awake…"

"Lights…" Pansy was muttering, and Hermione looked blankly into space. "Oh Merlin, they barely missed us…" 

"They frighten me…" Hermione thought aloud, and Draco walked over to her, and took her hand in his. When he released her hand, she saw it was filled with floo powder. 

"You don't have to be frightened of them." Draco whispered to her, and then said in a slightly louder voice for Pansy and Blaise, "The spot's the Weasley Twin's shop. Just say 'Wheezing', and we'll be fine. And don't say freezing!" Blaise shifted his weight to another foot uneasily, his face ashen. 

Hermione looked over to Draco, and he nodded at her, took some powder himself, and held the bag out for Pansy and Blaise. Hermione walked over to the fire, and said in a clear voice, "Wheezing!" and disappeared.

Draco looked to his friends, and he shoved the bag to Blaise, and without saying another word, muttered 'Wheezing…' and he left the two alone.

"Let us in, you little shits!" Blaise swallowed and scooped up some floo powder and ran to the fireplace. When he disappeared, Pansy did the same. 

"Thank you two so much!" Hermione was saying to the twins, taking George's hands and squeezing them, smiling brightly at him. Draco stared away from them, the jealously boiling in his veins. _She's _**mine**, _damn it_… 

"So…" Draco drawled, and Hermione jumped, releasing George's hands and walking over to him, her eyes emotionless for the time being. 

"Are you okay, Draco?" she whispered quietly to him, and he nodded slightly. 

"I'm fine," he lied steadily, and Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow, but didn't have a choice in protesting, and turned to Fred and George. 

"Are you sure we can stay here, you two?" Hermione asked them, and the twins nodded in reply.

"Yeah," Fred said, "we have three rooms upstairs, and we normally sleep in separate beds… So two of you have to share a bed, since there are five beds. You wouldn't mind though, would you?" 

"Not at all," Draco said before Hermione could protest, and at that single moment, Blaise and Pansy popped out of the fireplace.

"I didn't say 'freezing' this time!" Blaise shouted, and Hermione watched him and Pansy crawl out of the fireplace, covered from shaggy hair to their boots with soot. 

Hermione stared blankly at them for a second before Draco growled into her ear, "stop it before I lose my control… I just might hurt someone without meaning to." Hermione's eyes shifted to Draco's threatening silvery ones, and she swallowed, his eyes were cold and hard, like the Draco she had known back in 5th year. 

"I'm sorry, Master." She whispered coldly, and he scowled at her, his fingers circling around her wrist and pulling her close to him.

"I thought I told you to call me Draco." He spat, and she stared over his shoulder, a blank look on her face. She didn't want to call him Draco, but she didn't speak of it.

"I'm sorry, _Draco_." She whispered into him, and he ran a hand through her long chocolate curls, smirking triumphantly. The Weasley twins were closing the shop down for the day and weren't paying attention to them. 

"Why me, why did he have to choose me?" Hermione wondered aloud as she preformed a drying spell on her hair. She looked hard at her long chocolate tresses, her coffee eyes, and her normal lips, reaching with her left hand to touch her blemish-free skin. "I'm just an ordinary girl… I don't deserve his attention." 

Unbeknownst to her, Draco was watching her from the doorway of the bathroom, propped up against the door. He was slowly dozing off from gazing at her for too long, and he didn't say a word, even when she turned around and screamed at him to get out. 

"Malfoy!" She attempted, and his eyes snapped open, the silvery orbs now a stormy blue. 

"What did you call me?" He spat at her, and he pushed himself off the door, and walked towards her, a scowl on his full lips.

"I called you by your name." Hermione said quietly, and turned around to the sink and muttered a spell to dry her body, her wand clutched in her left hand. 

"You're known as Hermione to me, and I'm **only **known as Draco to you, so don't you dare forget it." He whispered harshly, and she stared in the mirror at him, staring at his cold eyes that haunted her. 

"But why me? Why not some mean Slytherin girl?" she asked him, her hands trembling against the sink. 

"Because, you're different than everyone else." He was behind her now, and he smiled at the face he thought was pretty, the face Hermione had since she was born, but he only noticed it in 4th year. 

"'Different?'" She echoed, and Draco sighed, seizing her left hand and Hermione flushed lightly.

"Yes, different, and you're **so **different I almost gave up Quidditch for you, all because I could have an intelligent conversation with you, not like with the others." He smiled at her blush, and she sighed deeply.

"I'm plain, Draco." She complained, she was pulled into his comforting embrace, and she stared into the mirror at Draco's smiling eyes and then at her flaming cheeks.

"You're perfect." Draco whispered into her chocolate tresses, his lips brushing against her neck, making her stomach turn.

"I'm not even **_that_** talkative, Draco." She whispered as his lips slowly trailed down her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste her raspberry skin, and she shivered more.

"I don't like blubbering dolts." Draco whispered against her neck.

"But I don't understand it… I killed everyone, almost all of my friends…" She closed her eyes tightly as she felt his hands wander across her stomach.

"Because they wouldn't allow it," he answered her question, though her eyes snapped open, as if she realized what was happening. 

"Get **off **me." She grabbed his hands and pulled them out of her shirt, and she glared at his expressionless face.

"No," he whispered, and she glared at him when he sneered at her. "I'm reminding you who you belong to." 

"I belong to myself…" Hermione muttered, but Draco still heard her, and he bit down hard on her earlobe, and she squealed in pain. 

"Don't make me angry, Hermione. You wouldn't like me if I'm angry." He whispered to her, and she felt her knees buckling as he kissed from her neck down to her collarbone. 

"They would never suspect we're here…" Blaise muttered to Pansy while they were watching people from the window upstairs in their room.

"We can only hoped." Pansy said, and Blaise winced at her grammar.

"We can only _hope_, Pansy." Blaise corrected her, and Pansy shrugged, her frizzy platinum hair flying.

……………..**// TBC

Hi… My name's Jamie, I suck at writing, but I just want to thank you for reading this… I'm not updating my other stories soon, though, because I have writer's block on them. Sorry. 

Clues and info for the confused: **Draco has the ability to claim whomever he wants to, and he just chose Hermione. He can kill her legally if he wants to, but he'd never do it. Hermione's his slave. Draco knows Hermione's friends would be pissed off, so he made her personally kill them both, along with Lavender, Paravati, though she has yet to kill Ginny. The twins don't know anything about the killings, and Draco and them have had an agreement for three years if something like that happened. **

Rules broken so far: **The main characters, Harry and Ron, are dead, and Voldemort's taken-over Hogwarts. **


End file.
